No Other
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Happy Birthday Fang! Mereka ingin menunjukkan kepada gadis itu bahwa ia begitu istimewa. Tidak ada yang lain yang seperti dirinya dan ia hanya satu-satunya. "Tak ada yang sepertimu. Bahkan jika aku melihat sekelilingku semuanya biasa saja. Dimana aku harus mencari orang baik sepertimu, hati yang baik sepertimu, hadiah terindah sepertimu." BoiFang. /Fem!Fang. /Elemental Siblings.


**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta**

 **Warning: Typo,OOC (sangat), Genderbend, No Power, Dll.**

 **BoiFang. Elemental X Fang.**

 **Cast: Fem! Fang, Gempa, Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze dan Ice.**

 **Genre: Saya gak tahu pasti...**

 **.**

 **No Other by Super Junior**

 **(Coba denger sambil baca.)**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Hp Gempa bergetar halus. Dirogohnya isi saku celana lalu membuka pesan yang masuk ke Hp.

 **From: Taufan**

 **Udah belum? Sudah jalan? Dah sampai mana? Kapan sampai ke tempatku? Gempa curang bisa sama Fang paling awal. :v**

Gempa tersenyum geli membacanya dan segera mengetikkan balasan pada sang saudara.

 **To: Taufan**

 **Satu-satu oi, nanyanya. Sabar. Aku masih di depan rumahnya. Aku gak curang. Siapa suruh kalah suit. :P**

Gempa tertawa mengirim pesan singkatnya lalu kembali memasukkan Hp ke saku. Kepalanya kembali menatap pintu yang masih tertutup. Kedua kakinya gatal tak bisa diam, akibat dari rasa gugup.

Pemuda itu masih menunggu dengan sabar sambil memastikan tidak ada barang yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumya tertinggal. Sama sekali tak bergeming dari teras rumah seorang gadis yang ditunggunya.

Tak lama pintu bercat putih itu terbuka. Membuat grogi makin melanda Gempa. Pemuda itu tersenyum gugup.

"Pagi." Sapanya ramah, berharap kalau nada suaranya terdengar normal.

"Pagi." Suara halus itu membalas sapaan Gempa.

Gempa memperhatikan penampilan orang yang dihadapannya dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut ungu gelap yang lurus itu menyentuh punggungnya. Wajahnya terpoles natural. Gaun putih yang dipakainya tak berlengan dengan ujung lima senti diatas lutut. Sebuah pita hitam melilit pinggang rampingnya. Kakinya memakai sepatu sport putih bersih yang membuat kesan cute.

 _'_ _Cantik,'_ batin Gempa terpesona. Pemuda beriris emas itu merasakan panas di pipinya. Semoga tidak ada perubahan warna di wajahnya saat ini.

"Kita jalan sekarang?" tanya Gempa pada gadis berkacamata itu. Fang mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi kita mau kemana?" tanya si gadis sambil mendongak pada Gempa yang berada disampingnya saat mereka sudah keluar dari halaman dan berjalan bersisian.

Gempa tersenyum tipis. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Fang menyipitkan mata tak senang. "Kenapa main rahasia-rahasian?" ucapnya dengan sebal.

Gempa terkekeh. "Gak ada yang rahasia kok." Tapi Fang tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Oh ya, yang kau bawa itu untuk apa?" tanya Fang baru sadar dengan apa yang ada di tangan kanan Gempa. Sebuah paper bag dan payung putih.

"Oh ini," Pemuda beriris emas itu mengangkat barang bawaannya, lalu membuka payung dan memayungi Fang. Gadis itu menatapnya bingung sedang Gempa malah membalas dengan senyum terkulum.

"Khusus untuk hari ini aku akan menjadi pelayanmu, Tuan Putri," ujar Gempa dengan senyum yang makin lebar. Fang merasakan rasa panas menjalari wajahnya sampai ke telinga. Gadis tersebut yakin kalau wajahnya itu memerah, buktinya Gempa terkekeh geli. Memalukan.

"Apa-apan sih, memalukan tahu!"

Gempa memasang wajah sok polos. Dalam hati senang mendengar Fang yang berujar gugup. "Masa sih?"

"Terserah padamu saja," gumam Fang seperti gerutuan. "Omong-omong, isi tas itu apa?"

"Macam-macam sih, ada sapu tangan, air minum, dan lain-lain, pokoknya kalau kau perlu apa bilang saja padaku."

Fang tercengang. "Apa itu tidak berlebihan?"

Gempa menggeleng dan tersenyum lugas. "Tidak, semua untuk keperluan mu Tuan Putri."

Fang membuang wajahnya. "Hentikan paggilan memalukan itu."

Gempa tertawa, tau bahwa Fang bukannya marah namun malu.

"Kau ada kelas sekarang?" tanya Fang saat melihat dari kejauhan gerbang universitas tempat mereka kuliah. Gempa menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"Taufan dan Ice ada kelas. Mereka pengen ketemu denganmu."

"Aku?" Fang menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan raut bingung. Gempa mengangguk. "Mau ngapain?"

Gempa mengangkat bahu. "Entah, nanti kau bisa tanya pada mereka."

Fang mengangguk tapi kemudian mendongak pada pemuda beriris emas disebelahnya dengan pandangan risih. "Bisa kau berhenti memayungiku sekarang? Bisa malu kalau dilihat orang."

Gempa menatapnya serius dan diam. Tanpa kata mendebat Fang, ingin bertahan. Namun Fang membalas dengan pelototan yang lebih galak. Pada akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas tanda menyerah. Pemuda itu langsung melipat payungnya.

"O iya, bisa ke tempat Halilintar sebentar?"

Fang memandangnya sedikit heran tapi kemudian hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan memasuki komplek universitas mereka dan menuju Fakultas MIPA tempat Halilintar kuliah.

.

.

Halilintar dengan sigap menempelkan kertas hasil printnya, dengan teliti mengecek agar sesuai dengan urutan seharusnya kerena semuanya seperti puzzle. Potongan-potongan kecil untuk membentuk sebuah gambar besar.

Semua ada lebih dari seratus lembar yang akan membentuk persegi dengan lebar dan panjang sekitar dua meter akan menutupi sedikit bagian dari dinding kaca.

Setelah semua terpasang ia mengambil langkah mundur dan memandangi hasil karyanya dengan puas. Kemudian ia berbalik dan bersandar lalu menatap jam tangannya.

Pemuda beriris merah itu kemudia memandang lurus kedepan dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat dua orang yang berjalan mendekat. Diluruskan kembali sikap tubuhnya.

"Ah, tali sepatuku-" ucap Fang saat tiba-tiba tali sepatu kanannya terlepas. Baru saja dia berniat untuk berjongkok membetulkan, Gempa sudah terlebih dahulu berjongkok dan mengikat rapi tali sepatunya kembali.

"Terima kasih," ujar Fang tersipu. Gempa mendongak dan tersenyum canggung. Ia menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal. Kemudian kembali berdiri hanya untuk menyeringai pada Halilintar dan seringainya makin lebar saat melihat raut jengkel Halilintar.

 _'_ _Sialan, sengaja banget buat kesel, manas-manasin nih,'_ batin Halilintar jengkel. Untung inget kalau Gempa saudaranya kalau nggak udah habis itu anak.

Fang dan Gempa mendekat. Fang tercengang dengan apa yang ada di belakang Halilintar. Halilintar tersenyum tipis dan merentangkan tangan.

"Itu-" Fang berpaling pada Halilintar yang tersenyum bangga.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya.

Fang kembali memandangi dinding kaca yang kini ada bagian yang tertutupi oleh kertas. Kertas-kertas itu menampilkan foto-fotonya. Ada foto saat dia membaca buku, ada foto saat dia duduk di bawah pohon, ada foto saat dia tersenyum, ada foto saat dia membeli bunga dan banyak lagi. Semua foto-foto potret dirinya diatur membentuk hati.

Fang menatap Halilintar dengan bingung. Pemuda itu balas menyeringai.

"Kerenkan?"

"Tapi kenapa?" Halilintar melebarkan senyumnya.

"Hanya ingin memberitahu orang-orang kalau ada gadis yang sangat cantik yang dengan mudah selalu mencuri perhatian."

 _Blush_. Sapuan warna merah muda menyala di pipi Fang membuat gadis itu lalu membuang muka dari tatapan pemuda beriris merah dihadapannya ke dinding kaca yang tertempeli foto-fotonya.

"Tahu tidak, kau seperti _stalker_ saja bisa mendapatkan semua foto ini. Kau memotretku diam-diam ya?" komentar Fang setelah meneliti satu persatu foto, gadis itu kemudian mendelik pada Halilintar yang terkekeh pelan.

"Ketahuan ya?" Fang memelototinya horor.

Halilintar mencubit pipinya. "Tidak usah berpikiran negatif gitu, aku gak bener-bener nguntit kok."

"Ehem." Halilintar dan Fang berbalik pada Gempa yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Dari raut wajahnya tampak jengkel karena sempat diabaikan.

Halilintar membalasnya dengan raut datar.

"Tolong inget kalau aku juga ada disini." Gempa berucap dengan nada keki.

"Oh iya, maaf." Halilintar menjawab terdengar tidak sungguh-sungguh. Gempa balas mendelik.

 _'_ _Auranya aneh,'_ batin Fang tiba-tiba bergidik. "Hm, Gempa, kau bilang tadi Taufan dan Ice ingin bertemu denganku." Gadis itu mengambil inisiatif keluar dari suasana yang terasa _awkward._

Gempa menoleh dan mengangguk. Dia berpikir sebentar. "Kita ke tempat Ice dulu saja. Dari lantai dua gedung MIPA kan ada jalur penghubung ke lantai dua gedung Psikologi, jadi bisa langsung ke tempat Ice. Oh, kau tidak lapar? Di lantai dua Fakultas Psikologi kan ada kantin. Mau makan?"

Fang menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar."

Halilintar melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Memang sih sudah rada siangan, tapi belum jam makan siang," komentarnya.

Gempa mengerutkan dahi samar. "Atau kau haus? Ingin beli minum? Milkshake di sana enak juga."

Fang menatapnya dengan pandangan agak sebal. "Gempa, kau kenapa sih?"

Halilintar menggelengkan kepala perlahan. "Dia terlalu menghayati perannya menjadi pelayan. Udah Fang, disiksa dikit dia nggak apa kok."

"Hus," tegur Fang. Gadis itu merenung sejenak. "Kudenger dari temenku mereka sering ke sana cuman buat beli milkshake, aku jadi pengen coba."

"Ya udah kalo gitu, ayo ke sana." Gempa langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangan Fang dan berlari memasuki gedung dengan semangat.

Halilintar melongo. Sebelum mendengus dan ikut berlari, pemuda itu menarik siku Fang membuat Fang mengerem tersentak sehingga Gempa ikut berhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"Jangan main tinggal saja." Halilintar menggerutu. Gempa mendecakkan lidah.

"Oke."

Pada akhirnya mereka berjalan bersisian dengan Fang di tengah. Mengobrol ringan sampai ke kantin.

"Kau ingin rasa apa?" tanya Gempa yang mengajukan diri untuk pergi memesan. Fang menatap deretan menu yag terpampang di dinding. "Hm... Vanilla Milkshake saja," ujarnya.

"Oke." Gempa segera pergi untuk membelikan minuman mereka bertiga. Fang menunggu dengan Halilintar. Gadis beriris violet itu menatap keseliling dengan tertarik.

"Aku belum pernah ke sini," sahutnya menyusuri keramaian kantin.

Halilintar meliriknya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan bagaimana mata Fang bergerak ke segala arah. "Aku sih cukup sering. Yah, buat ketemu sama Ice atau Taufan." Fang mengangguk merespon.

"Nih." Gempa telah kembali dan menyodorkan Vanilla Milkshake pesanan Fang dan Chocolate Milkshake untuk Halilintar, milkshake dengan rasa yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Trims," ucap Fang menerimanya. "Jadi Ice dimana?" tanyanya setelah menyeruput sedikit cairan di dalam cup minuman miliknya. Ternyata memang benar enak.

Gempa merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil ponsel. Ia mengecek sebentar sesuatu lalu menyimpan benda itu kembali. "Hm, dia sekarang lagi ada di ruangan kelasnya, kuliahnya sudah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Ya sudah, kita ke sana saja sekarang." Gempa dan Halilintar mengangguk. Berjalan berdampingan dengan Fang. Sesekali menjawab pertanyaann yang dilempar gadis itu.

Tak lama mereka melihat Ice yang bersandar ke kusen pintu. Ice menoleh dan menegakkan kembali sikap tubuhnya.

"Hai Fang," sapanya dengan nada kasual. Fang mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Uhuk."

"Ehem."

Ice menggulirkan bola mata ke samping Fang. "Ada apa? Kalian batuk?" tanyanya dengan pura-pura tak tahu. Pemuda itu mengerti kalau keduanya kesal hanya Fang yang disapa. Halilintar dan Gempa menatapnya jengkel.

"Ice, Gempa bilang kau mau bertemu denganku," sela Fang.

Ice memindahkan kembali fokusnya pada gadis berkacamata di depannya. Pemuda itu mengangguk sekali. Ice mengeluarkan selembar kain sutera lebar berwarna maroon. Lalu ditutupnya telapak tangan kanannya dengan kain itu.

Fang hanya memandang bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu. Lalu pemuda berparas tampan tersebut menarik kain dengan cepat dan sebuah buket besar berisi Camellia,Daffodil, Mawar Peach, Iris, Bakung, mawar Merah Pink, dan Lily berada didalam genggamannya. Bunga-bunga itu dirangkai sedemikian rupa dengan gradasi yang sesuai dalam buket besar itu.

Fang terpana menatap buket yang disodorkan Ice padanya. "Untuk ku?"

Ice mengangguk. "Tentu, untuk siapa lagi?" pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

Fang merona, semua arti bunga itu membuat ia tersipu. Gadis berambut ungu gelap tersebut menerima buket itu dan membaui harumnya dari berbagai bunga yang sangat indah. Ia mendongak dan menatap Ice lalu memberinya senyum manis.

"Terima kasih."

Ice menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal, mendadak kikuk. Pemuda yang biasanya tenang itu sedikit salah tingkah melihat senyum indah yang diberikan khusus untuknya.

"Bisa kita beranjak dari sini sekarang?"

Ice menoleh dengan tidak suka pada Halilintar yang dibalas tatapan galak. Ice mendengus, _'Kalau iri bilang saja.'_

Gempa tersenyum geli lalu mengangguk. "Ayo, kurasa Taufan tidak suka kalau kita membuatnya menungu."

Mereka mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari depan pintu.

.

.

Taufan mendorong keyboard berwarna hitam yang ia pinjam dari ruang musik kedekat tangga. Seulas senyum lebar menghias wajahnya yang tampak bersemangat. Di posisikan sedemikian rupa keyboard itu agar tidak menghalangi jalan.

Kemudian meletakkan speaker dan menyambungkan kabel-kabel listrik. Mengatur kertas partitur lagu. Menekan beberapa tuts, mengecek tidak ada yang salah pada suara benda itu.

Taufan menengok ke atas tangga setiap beberapa menit sekali. Sesekali juga pemuda beriris biru itu mendekat ke tangga dan melongokkan kepala sebelum kembali berdiri di depan keyboard.

Sebuah senyum senang terbit di bibirnya saat mendengar suara-suara yang ia kenali. Jari-jari mulai menekan tuts, menghasilkan irama lagu yang manis. Masih tetap tersenyum senang, pemuda itu mulai bernyanyi dan menatap ke tangga saat suara-suara langkah kaki terdegar menuruninya.

Pemuda itu memamerkan senyum manisnya pada seorang gadis yang sedang memeluk buket bunga yang besar. Gadis itu melogo menatapnya yang membuat Taufan tak bisa menahan senyum geli walau tetap bernyanyi.

 _"_ _Argo isseo geu modeun iyuneun bunmyeonghi nega isseo ju-eotdaneun geot geu, geot ttak hana ppun  
Eonjena gamsahae naega mankeum geuri jalhal su iggenni yeah."_

Lagu itu selesai empat menit kemudian dan Fang yang sempat termangu ditengah tangga turun mendekatinya.

"Hai Fang." Sapanya ceria saat Fang berdiri di hadapannya dan pemuda itu memberikan semua atensinya pada gadis berkacamata yang menatapnya sedikit heran. Fang mengangguk membalas.

"Kau suka lagunya?" tanya Taufan dengan nada jenaka dan tertawa saat Fang mengangguk dengan antusias, kali ini diiringi senyum manis dan mata yang berbinar. Tidak ditanyapun dia sudah tau jawabannya, itukan lagu kesukaan sang gadis. Tangan Taufan terangkat dan mengacak rambut Fang yang dihadiahi wajah cemberut namun _adorable._

"Jangan diberantakin!" sergahnya. Biasanya dia bakalan langsung menepis tangan Taufan namun pelukan pada buket bunga pemberian Ice tadi sayang dilepas.

Gempa yang malah menjauhkan tangan Taufan dari puncak kepala Fang. Fang memutar menghadapnya. Gempa mengelus rambut Fang dengan tangan kiri sedang tangan kanan merogoh paper bag dan mengeluarkan sisir.

Pemuda beriris emas itu dengan lembut menyisir dan merapikan kembali rambut Fang.

"Oke, sudah tidak kusut lagi sekarang," ucapnya dengan senyum lembut setelah selesai merapikann rambut Fang.

Fang mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. Lalu gadis itu berbalik kembali pada Taufan hanya untuk sekedar memberi pelototan. Yang sayangnya hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan.

"Udahan di sini yuk, udah pada nggak ada urusan lagi kan?" tanya Ice.

Halilintar dan Taufan mengangguk.

Mereka berlima berjalan keluar dari Universitas. "Oh ya," Fang tiba-tiba berseru saat mereka telah lima meter menjauh dari Unversitas. "Blaze mana? Kenapa nggak keliatan?" tanyanya.

"Dia memang tidak ada kelas hari ini," jawab Gempa. Fang mengangguk mengerti. Pandangan kembali diarahkan ke depan.

Gadis itu kembali berpaling ke samping kanan saat mendengar suara-suara anak kecil dari taman yang ada di seberang jalan. Gadis itu menghentikan langkah dan memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang tampak mengerubungi sesuatu.

Fang menyipitkan mata. Dilihatnya ada balon-balon berwarna warni di tengah kerumunan anak-anak. _'Penjual balonkah?'_

Namun dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berada di tengah kerumunan tersebut. Sedikit menunduk agar bisa setara dengan anak-anak. Tangan sosok itu menggenggam erat benang-benang balon sambil membagikannya pada anak-anak yang mengitarinnya.

Fang mengedipkan mata dua kali. "Eh, itu Blaze kan?" serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah taman.

"Yap, itu dia, mau ngehampirin?" tanya Taufan. Fang mengangguk dan mereka melintasi jalan. Gempa memegangi pergelangan tangan Fang dan mengangkat tangan meminta mobil-mobil berhenti saat mereka menyeberang.

"Dia sedang apa?" tanya Fang heran sambil menatap Ice minta penjelasan. Tapi pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Tanya saja padanya."

.

.

Blaze memegangi erat ratusan balon di tangan kiri. Tak hanya balon saja tapi beberapa tangkai kincir kertas juga berada dalam genggaman pemuda itu.

"Uwah balon." Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut kepang dua menunjuknya. Dengan ramah Blaze melambai padanya.

"Kalau mau kesini saja," undangnya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang berlari ke arah Blaze diikuti beberapa anak-anak lain.

"Kami boleh minta balonnya?" tanya mereka serempak.

Balze tertawa dan mengangguk. "Tentu." Mereka lalu mengerubungi Blaze dan berebutan minta balon dan kincir lalu setelah itu berterima kasih dan berlari pada ibu mereka dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang.

"Blaze?"

Blaze mengangkat kepala sedikit terkejut namun kemudian otomatis memasang cengiran melihat orang yang menyapanya.

"Oh, hai Fang. Tunggu sebentar." Pemuda itu memberikan balon dan kincir kertas untuk dua orang anak terakhir.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Fang dengan nada bingung.

Blaze hanya tertawa. "Bersenang-senang?"

Fang memutar bola mata malas. "Tumben baik sekali mau memberi balon pada anak kecil."

Blaze cemberut. "Hei, aku ini selalu baik kok!" protesnya.

"Ya deh. Aku boleh juga dapat balonnya?" tanya Fang sambil mendongak pada balon-balon warna-warni yang masih banyak.

Blaze kembali terkekeh. "Kau anak kecil juga memangnya?"

Fang menatapnnya kesal dengan pipi sedikit merah karena diledek. "Ya tidak lah."

Mata Fang terbelalak saat Blaze melepaskan pegangannya pada benang-benang balon dan membiarkan mereka terbang lepas ke langit yang dihiasi gumpalan awan.

Namun pemandangan itu sangat cantik. Balon-balon warna-warni itu seolah sedang menghiasi angkasa biru. Fang terkagum.

Fang kembali menatap Blaze dan baru menyadari kalau masih ada sebuah balon berwarna kuning di tangan pemuda itu. Fokus gadis itu terpusat pada jari Blaze yang terulur padanya sedang memegang sebuah cincin yang diikat dengan balon tersebut.

Fang bergantian menatap cincin tersebut dengan wajah Blaze yang sedang tersenyum. "Kurasa ini lebih cocok untuk mu," ujarnya.

Blaze melepas benang balon dari cincin. Memberikan balon itu agar dipegang oleh Fang dan mengambil jemari Fang untuk ia pasangkan cincin tersebut.

Pas. Blaze tersenyum puas.

Fang memandang cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Cincin dengan ukiran namanya.

"Untuk ku?" tanya Fang setengah tak yakin.

Blaze mendecak. "Tentu saja, kalau tidak, tidak mungkin aku pasangkan cincin itu padamu." Pemuda beriris jingga itu mencubit hidung Fang gemas sehingga Fang mengernyit dan mengaduh kesakitan.

Sedangkan saudaranya yang lain merasa iritasi. _'Sialan. Dia yang dapet bagian bagus?!'_

"Lepasin," ucapnya dengan suara sengau. Para pemuda itu tertawa mendengar suara Fang yang terdengar lucu. Fang menggelengkan kepala berusaha agar Blaze melepas cubitannya. Dan pada akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah dan membebaskan hidung gadis itu yang kini sudah memerah.

"Hah! Jahat!" serunya kesal.

"Maaf, maaf. Habis kau lucu sekali sih." Blaze memohon maaf dengan kekehan yang masih menggantung.

"Hump!" Fang menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Sekarang kita pulang saja yuk. Kami antar kau ke rumah mu." Ucap Gempa melerai.

Fang mengangguk, mengurangi sedikit tekukan bibirnya. Gadis itu menggenggam balon di tangan kiri dan memeluk buket bunga dengan tangan kanan lalu melangkah di tengah-tengah kelima pemuda tersebut.

Para pemuda yang selalu membuat ia merasa istimewa.

.

.

Fang mengganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur putih tak berlengan yang longgar. Gadis itu duduk di depan meja rias dan tersenyum senang menatap vas yang terletak di meja riasnya. Vas itu berisi bunga-bunga cantik pemberian Ice.

Gadis itu mengambil setangkai dafodil dan senyum semakin manis terulas di wajah putihnya. Dafodil. Fang merasa sangat istimewa karena bunga-bunga ini.

Tuk.

Fang refleks menoleh kearah jendela yang tadi telah tertutup. Sebuah balon yang berpendar dan bersinar. Gadis berambut ungu tersebut segera berdiri dan membuka jendela lalu mengambil balon berwarna pink berbentuk hati yang tiba-tiba ada di balkon.

Fang segera melihat ke bawah. Lima orang pemuda yang ia kenal berdiri berjajar di bawah jendela kamar tidurnya. Fang hanya bisa tercengang dengan tampang bingung pada para Boboiboy yang saat ini tengah mendongak menatapnya.

Gempa yang tersenyum lembut, Halilintar dan Ice yang tersenyum tipis, Taufan dan Blaze dengan cengiran ceria dan lebar.

"Selamat malam Tuan Putri," seru Gempa. "Kami ingin mengatakan satu hal."

Gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan balkon mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Masih tidak mengerti.

Gempa mengangguk pada saudaranya yang lain dan mereka mulai bernyanyi, bergantian melantunkan bait-bait lirik.

 _"_ _Tak ada yang sepertimu.  
Bahkan jika aku melihat sekelilingku semuanya biasa saja.  
Dimana aku harus mencari orang baik sepertimu, hati yang baik sepertimu,_

 _hadiah terindah sepertimu."_

 _"_ _Untunglah, bahwa orang yang akan melindungimu dengan keras adalah aku,  
Dimana bisa aku temukan, Laki-laki yang bahagia sepertiku, laki-laki paling bahagia sambil tertawa seperti itu.  
Tak ada yang sepertimu."_

 _"_ _Kedua tanganmu yang hangat menjadi dingin saat tanganku dingin_

 _Jantungmu yang kuat menjadi sensitif ketika aku terluka_

 _memegang tanganku diam-diam, terus diam-diam, aku hanya ingin nyaman dengan hal kecil seperti ini_

 _kau tidak tau hatiku ingin berbuat banyak untukmu."_

 _"_ _Hatiku terpanggil, jiwaku bebas_

 _Ia selalu terasa seperti pertama kali, ini hari tersisa lebih dari waktu itu_

 _Aku datang untuk mencintaimu."_

 _"_ _Ketika jantungku berdetak secara bertahap pencarian ke arah lain_

 _Ketika pikiranku tidak dapat kutangani, setiap kali ketamakanku muncul bahkan lebih_

 _Aku tahu semua alasan-alasan yang jelas mengatakan bahwa kau ada disini, satu-satunya_

 _Aku selalu bersyukur. Aku bisa berbuat lebih baik seperti yang Kamu lakukan."_

 _"_ _Kau tahu, aku terkadang aku sedikit malu-malu._

 _Kau tidak tahu tapi kau membakar seperti matahari, tolong mengerti perasaanku_

 _Bahkan mereka gadis-gadis yang muncul di acara TV yang gemerlap, Kamu selalu menjadi satu-satunya di mataku (aku akan gila gila Baby)"_

 _"_ _Mendengar kau katakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku_

 _Aku seperti memiliki dunia ini, You & I, Kau begitu baik, apakah ada orang seperti Kamu?_

 _Aku mencintaimu Oh..., perlu kau ketahui, untukku hanya ada dirimu_

 _Aku memang bodoh melihatmu sebagai segalanya untukku."_

 _"_ _Kami memiliki perasaan yang sama, kita sama, bagaimana mengejutkan, bagaimana bersyukur, itu cinta."_

Kelima pemuda tampan itu selesai menyanyikan lagu mereka dan Fang merasakan pipinya memanas hebat. Lagu yang membuat perasaannya bahagia.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FANG!" teriak Gempa, Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze dan Ice serempak.

Fang melongo. Oh ya ampun, hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya dan ia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

"Hoi Fang! ayo turun,"seru Blaze sambil melambai. Fang mengangguk dan segera berbalik, dengan langkah yang terburu menuruni tangga dan keluar menuju halaman.

Dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang di wajah cantiknya ia menghampiri kelima pemuda yang menunggunya. Gempa telah memegang sebuah kue dengan banyak lilin-lilin khas ulang tahun yang memenuhi kue itu.

Dengan sigap Blaze dan Halilintar menyalakan semua lilin sehingga kue tersebut terlihat seperti sumber cahaya yang terang.

"Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya," Taufan dan Blaze bernyanyi dengan semangat membuat Fang tersenyum geli karena tingkah kekanakan mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun Fang. Tiup lilinya dan buatlah permohonan." Ucap Ice tersenyum tipis.

Fang menagngguk, memejamkan mata sebentar untuk mengucapkan permohonannya dan meniup semua lilin yang menyala bersama dengan kelima pemuda di sekelilingnya.

Fang menatap mereka satu per satu. "Jadi selama seharian ini kalian melakukan semua itu karena ulang tahunku?"

Halilintar mengangguk. "Semuanya adalah hadiah untukmu Princess."

"Untuk seorang gadis yang benar-benar spesial," sambung Taufan.

"Yang hanya satu-satunya serta tidak ada bandingannya," lanjut Gempa.

Fang tersenyum kecil dengan pipi yang telah merona.

"Dan untuk penutup malam ini adalah..." sela Blaze.

Shhuut. DUAR.

Fang refleks menoleh ke langit. Pancaran bunga api menghiasi langit malam dengan berbagai warna dan kerlipan. Cantik sekali. Kembang api saling bersahutan.

Rasa hangat membanjiri dada Fang. Ia sangat bahagia. Sangat, sangat bahagia.

Gadis itu berbalik pada kelima pemuda yang balas menatapnya. Fang tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih. Kalian adalah hadiah terbaik."

.

Fin

 **A/N: Happy Birthday Fang! ^-^**

 **Apaan ini? Jangan tanya saya, saya juga gak paham. Tolong maaf kalau ada hal yang bikin bingung. Saya sendiri juga bingung. /ngubur diri. Apalagi pas nentuin genre. ngerasa ketipukah?  
**

 **Genderbend lagi. Hehe. Ini juga pertama kalinya nulis elemental. Lumayan susah juga. Pengennya mereka itu akur banget dan saling kerja sama tapi pas nulis kok malah saling manas-manasin? Selalu melenceng dari rencana awal.**

 **Fic ini inspirasinya dari video klip No Other by Super Junior. Aku bukan K-popers, artis Korea yang kutahu cuman anggota Running Man. Tapi aku suka lagu ini. Manis. Dan kayaknya asyik tuh, pas nulis lagu ini kuputer ulang berkali-kali. Terus aku cari mana yang pas buat dibikin cerita dan disesuaiin dengan Boboiboy elemental.**

 **Jadi kira-kira begini deh:**

 **Gempa = Siwon**

 **Halilintar = Kyuhyun**

 **Ice = Donghae**

 **Taufan = Sungmin**

 **Blaze = Yesung**

 **Terus, arti bunga yang dikasih Ice :**

 **Daffodil: 'Engkaulah satu-satunya,"**

 **Bakung: 'Kamu adalah satu-satunya dalam hidupku,'**

 **Camellia : kesempurnaan.**

 **Mawar peach: kekaguman atau apresiasi.**

 **Mawar merah: cinta yang mendalam**

 **Mawar pink: sayang, kagum, terima kasih,kebahagiaan.**

 **Iris: 'Aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat,' atau kepedulian dan sedia kapanpun.**

 **Lily: suci, manis, sederhana, rapuh dan cantik.**

 **(Penting gak sih?!)**

 **Yang mereka nyanyiin pas terakhir itu terjemahan lirik No Other. Maaf ya kalo rada maksa. ^^ Saya bukan orang yang ahli dalam hal menulis.**

 **Dan lagi-lagi galau, soalnya setiap nge-refresh tab BoBoiBoy Fafiction gak ada BoiFang, adanya FangBoy. :'V (Kode keras buat para Author BoiFang.)**

 **Nah, terakhir, Selamat Ulang Tahun Fang,My Cutest Tsundere Uke!**

 **Tolong di-Review ^-^**


End file.
